


The Ghost Elegy

by Melime



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is capable of granting everybody's wishes, but no one is capable of granting hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Elegy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Elegia do Fantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689163) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> First things first. This fic was written in 2008, and originally posted at Nyah!Fanfiction. I basically didn't change a thing because I wanted to preserve the memory of how I wrote (basically just added the quotation marks for dialogue). Also in this spirit, the story is now canon divergent, because it was written before we knew that Yuuko was dead, but I didn't want to edit it to change it (even though it would soothe the theme even more) because it's almost as if it didn't belong to me anymore (in a way, this is an Anser Vulpecula story, not Melime). Seven years, doesn't even seem like that long. I only have three stories saved from the time I finally started writing fics after three years in fandom, one was already here and the other I may post soon. Based on the poem (in italics) by Cecilia Meireles, from where I also borrowed the title. It was translated somewhat badly (I kept the meaning not the rhyme) by me so if you like her poems you may want to look for a better translation.

_Why do I want you so much,_  
After so much disenchantment,  
After so, so much weeping? 

 

Yuuko was sitting on the porch of her shop, thousands of ghosts walked everywhere, but she ignored them; this was the night of ghosts. She drank sake and seemed completely oblivious to the world around her; several bottles of sake were around her. That was a terrible, but special date.

 

That was the anniversary of the only time she wept for someone else, the anniversary of the first time she had a desire that couldn’t be met, the first time she hated the rules protecting all worlds from chaos.

 

There are things that the heart cannot forget, no matter how much pain some memories may bring. And despite the pain and sorrow caused by those feelings, the feelings never cease of making her want so many time to break the rules and do the unthinkable!

 

“Clow...” Yuuko whispered to the wind, and was surprised to receive a response.

 

“Yuuko...”

 

_I hear your voice on the slow wind_  
Walking with me, sleepy,  
By the storm in torment... 

 

“Yuuko...” whispered in the wind a familiar voice. Yuuko turned toward the voice.

 

Recognizing the voice source, Yuuko was in shock. Standing next to her was Clow.

 

“I think I drank too much.” Yuuko said, ignoring the wizard.

 

“Yes, you always drinks too much. But that's not why I'm here.” Clow said taking one of the bottles of sake and starting to drink.

 

“Then why are you here?” Yuuko asked trying to sound calm.

 

“You need help. Don’t take for yourself a mission that is not only yours! Saving all the worlds from chaos was our mission, if I hadn1t died...” Clow said looking sad.

 

“Nothing can bring those who have died back to life.” Yuuko said coldly.

 

“But some people can see and communicate with ghosts. And ghosts can help these people. Yuuko, you're one of those people.” Clow said gently.

 

_And, listening to the wind, feel, feel_  
The night like a maze  
Involving my former body... 

 

Clow was the only person able to do Yuuko feel so good and yet so vulnerable. This would never change, even if he was dead.

 

“I'm lost.” Confessed Yuuko, she knew she could never lie to Clow.

 

“You make true the desires of everyone, but no one can do that for your desires.” Clow said, wrapping his arms Yuuko. “The rules are there to protect all worlds, but many suffer from them.”

 

“You had enough magic to stay alive...” Mused Yuuko, even if she already knew what influenced the wizard's decisions.

 

“This would violate the rules, my time had come. Maybe one day your time comes, too. And we can get back together.”

 

_In the great darkness that frightens_  
My soul dizzy, dizzy, dizzy,  
The dead dreams, death, tells... 

 

“All this is nothing more than daydreams of someone who has left this world.” Yuuko said pulling herself together.

 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make them any less true.” Clow said smiling.

 

The sun was almost rising on the horizon, it was time for the spirits to leave.

 

“I'll be back next year.” Clow said in a gentle way, smiling at the Witch.

 

“You will only return if you have unfinished business.” Yuuko said hopelessly.

 

“You are my forever-unfinished business.” And approaching her he whispered, close to her lips. “Don’t I get at least a goodbye kiss?” He said in an equally comical and seductive tone.

 

Yuuko practically laid on the body of the magician, approached his lips and whispered, “No...” After all, even if that man disarmed her completely, she was still Yuuko.

 

“Sure?” Asked Clow reversing the positions and approaching the witch’s lips.

 

And they kissed until dawn, when the spirit of Clow returned to its rightful place. Yuuko would never admit it to anyone else, but she and the magician knew the truth: her life would never be the same without him and she loved him.

 

“Our destinies have walked together but are now separated. Someday will they be joined again?” She asked the wind, but this time, it went unanswered.

 

_And ask questions, ask questions..._  
Want to know the deceased lives  
That formerly walked together... 


End file.
